


Beach Day 2

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Beach Day 2 [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Beaches, Body Horror, Cute, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after Beach Day, Star and Marco takes Mariposa to the beach.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Series: Beach Day 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576951
Kudos: 3





	Beach Day 2

Star, Marco and Mariposa walked into the beach.

Mariposa was wearing a light pink swimsuit with ghostly blue butterflies.

Star said "What a magtastic day at the beach!"

Marco said "Oh yeah Star by that you mean creepier"

Two little girls were playing volleyball with a man's skull.

"Stop it ninas STOP IT!?"

Suddenly his body walked to the little girls and he reattached his head.

A skeleton growled

A creepy boy with black hair walked into the bathroom and the snobby teenage girls run away screaming.

Mariposa shakes her head.

Star said "I don't know Mariposa maybe the beach is a safe place"

But Star and Marco screamed as a zombie rises from the sand.

"Hey! Do you mind I'm trying to sleep here!"

Mariposa giggled

A zombie facepalmed but his head falls off.

Star and Marco nervously laughing as a skeleton was walking.

However it turned into whimpers.

A woman was walking her black cat.

A black cat hissed as thunder crashing

Star and Marco screamed

Star said "Don't be scared Marco building sand castles will calm me down"

Star and Marco began to build a sand castle.

Mariposa crawled to them.

But someone takes a picture of them.

Star and Marco said "Uh-oh?"

It was a old lady.

Mariposa and Star laughed

Marco facepalmed

The End


End file.
